<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] It's not a competition by notallballs by lunatique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411669">[PODFIC] It's not a competition by notallballs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique'>lunatique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata go home to watch the fireworks together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] It's not a competition by notallballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts">Rhea314 (Rhea)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305661">it's not a competition</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs">notallballs (notallbees)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these dumb boys so much. </p><p>Thank you Notallballs for letting me podfic this! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>LENGHT: 10:55 mins | SIZE: 10mb</p><p>
 <a href="https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE2019_notacompetition_kagehina.mp3">STREAMING + DOWNLOAD</a> 
</p><p>Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>